The Way Home
by fate10
Summary: Everyone knows what happened when Haku met Chihiro. But what was his life before the movie? (Plz be kind; this is my first fic. R&R plz.)
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Hi friends! This is my first fic so plz, no flames. Fate no likee fire. *burns another muffin* PLZ review! My meager talents are in desperate need of aid. This is the story of Haku and his challenges before (and possibly during) the movie. *Hugs Spirited Away profusely* I LUV that movie! *Ahem* well anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: Spirited Away is the property of Miazaki and Gibli Studios. I own nothing but the plot and any original characters. I am in no way, shape, or form profiting from this fanfiction. *Grovel at lawyer's feet* Don't sue me Plz!   
  
******************  
  
  
  
Splash. A pink shoe. My current whirls. A hand reaches, stretching. Another splash. Pain, fear, a cry for help. My current whirls. Salt tears amidst my waves. A cry for help.   
  
"Somebody, please, HELP ME!"  
  
I manifest, I whirl, I try to help. We meet; she clings, and cries no more. My waves carry us toward shore.   
  
Wonder, amazement, a soft exclamation. I laugh, she grins. We reach the shore.   
  
She crawls off my back, my waves beckon.   
  
"Wait..." she calls softly.   
  
She touches my face. I freeze, then relax, I press against her. She smiles and hugs me.   
  
"Thank you," she whispers. "My name is Chihiro."   
  
I smile and dance away as the wind whispers my name.   
  
"...Kohaku..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: Lol! Don't worry kids; this is only the prologue! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own lucky socks. I own hairy spider. I own yummy cheese. I don't own Spirited away. *cringe* Don't eat me plz!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The wind was gentle near the Kohaku River. It rustled through the leaves of the forest, softly caressing the smooth bark of the willows before continuing on to the other side. As friendly as the cool air was it did not soften the hard look on the dark mans face, nor did the moons calm glow bring light to his eyes.  
One could tell the man was dark and hard before he even spoke. His gaze was like stone and he did not sway with the wind. His posture was as stiff as his gaze, his knees licked into place like to strong pillars of stone. One could tell he did not like the wind but his hatred for the river was far more obvious. His stony black eyes were like two coals burning in the fire of his hatred. His revulsion put an edge to his voice when he called for his assistant.  
"Paulson!"  
"Y-yessir!" a skinny man stuttered.  
"How is our progress?" he enunciated.  
"Its good sir. The trucks have arrived with the granite in tow. It should be ready shortly."  
The man did not turn his eyes from the river but his irritation was apparent nonetheless. "And Kohaku?"  
Paulson blinked. "Wha...Oh, the river. Draining as we speak sir."  
The dark man nodded once sharply before turning to face his assistant. "Excellent. Make sure its done tonight."  
"...Yessir..." he murmured. Paulson spared only a moment to wonder at his employer's gloating manner before he turned his mind back to the work at hand.  
"You, there! Begin filling the river!"  
  
Pain. A dull ache. My river drains. I weaken. My river drains. Pain, I ache. My river drains.  
Sharp stones. They pummel me, cutting. I roar with pain. My river fills.  
  
"Sir?" Paulson called. "Sir? Mr. Firestone!"  
"What is it?" the dark man growled.  
"Sir, there's some pretty weird noises coming from the river, sir!"  
"You mean scary?" he sneered. ?gDon?ft waste my time, Paulson. Keep filling."  
  
More pain cutting, sharp. I thrash. My river drains. I weaken. Stones crash, rumble, cut. My river fills. I roar.  
  
"Sir!" Paulson screamed. "Something's not right, sir! I think its an earthquake!"  
The dark man glares. "Superstitious fool. I suppose I had better allay your pathetic fears." He stalked toward the dying river.  
  
My river drains, almost gone. My river fills, almost dead. I grow quiet. Grief, agony, indecision. I abandon my river, my home. I emerge.  
  
The dark man chuckled gleefully as the puny river spirit gave up its home and emerged. His eyes glinted cruelly and he bared his teeth in a sharp, triumphant grin.  
  
I hover above my dead river and glare. They will pay. The puny humans scream and run, a small river flowing from my wrath. But one does not. A dark man smiles. A dark man laughs.  
  
Firestone laughed, heedless of the wild flight of the construction workers. The dragon roared its fury.  
"Yes, come! Kill me now Kohaku!"  
The dragon dove. The dark man laughed and raised his hand.  
  
Pain, fire, searing agony. I burn. Fire shooting from the dark man's ring. It burns me. I fall, I bleed, I moan. I die.  
  
A/N: Hope U like so far! Is good? It you like review plz! If you don't review plz! *dances* R&R plz! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: *Bursts into tears* Thankyou! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I have made friends! To all three of my reviewers: your comments, whether good or bad, have made me desperately happy. I am flattered that you all have decided to read my fic, and even more flattered that you all seem to like it.  
Now, if it was a little confusing in chapter 1 a bad bad man was in charge of draining the water from the river and filling it in with granite so that apartments could be built there. This draining made Kohaku weaken and filling in the river caused him to feel great pain. He had to choose between dying with his river or leaving it and having no home. Very sad, no?  
Also the perspective changes may have thrown you off. It is quite confusing. I kept switching between third person, past tense (when I was describing the humans) and first person present tense (for Haku as a dragon). I was try to contrast human's comprehension of time with an animal's living in the moment. I'm not sure I succeeded.  
Oh, and to Dirge: switching to anonymous sounds like a good idea but I have no idea how. Help?  
Thanks to all and now, the highly anticipated disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. Miazaki own. Lemme alone. *hides*  
  
Ch 2  
  
"Unghaaaa-ah," Kohaku River moaned. Pain was shooting up and down his body and his head hurt so bad he couldn't see. He tried to move. Pain so intense it took his breath away caused Kohaku to slump back into the water.  
Water? Kohaku opened one eye. His head was resting on hard stone, stone that kept him from drifting to the bottom of the river he was immersed in.  
Kohaku? he thought hopefully. But the river ignored him. No, this was not his familiar, cheerful river. His home was gone, dead. Murdered.  
  
The realization suddenly slammed into him with the force of a waterfall. His river was DEAD. Grief surged through him so suddenly he could not stop the moan that passed through his lips.  
"KOHAKUUUUU!" he screamed. "Kohaku." Tears ran down his face.  
It was then that Kohaku realized that he had lost his dragon form.  
"What?" Kohaku breathed, bewildered. He reached up and, with hands that shook, touched his damp face. His fingers, of their own accord, wandered farther up to tangle in his short, greenish hair. "How?"  
Kohaku began to sit up but was harshly reminded of his injuries. He collapsed, panting. When the pain had subsided to a dull ache he considered his situation. Finally, a notion occurred to him.  
Tentatively, Kohaku reached out to the spirit of the river.  
".Brother?" he whispered. "Please. If it's not too much to ask, I could use a little help."  
For a moment nothing happened. Then, reluctantly, the river opened up its floodgates of energy. Kohaku found that, although the pain was still great and he was still exhausted, movement was possible.  
Kohaku slowly stood up and bowed to the river. "Thankyou," he whispered. Then he began to limp up the stairs.  
By the time Kohaku had reached the top what energy he had thought he had was gone. Although he was exhausted Kohaku kept walking until he was blind to his surroundings. In a stupor he dragged himself passed a frog statue and across a bridge. He continued to wander aimlessly until a clanging noise broke through to his fogged mind. He turned slightly to hear it better but his foot failed to meet with the ground. Kohaku fell headfirst down a wooden staircase.  
It took an eternity to drag himself from the ground. Once he was standing again Kohaku noticed a door. He struggled with it for a moment; it was stubborn in opening. A blast of heat hit Kohaku, almost knocking him over. He forced himself through the hallway and into the lighted room.  
  
"Please, help," was all he could force passed his lips before the darkness took him.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Plz review. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, thanks to all of you who, not only read my ficcy, but review it as well. I am glad that you all like it but I am terribly ashamed of all the errors in chapter 1 and 2! I hurried through both but I wanted to die when I saw that I had written that the bad bad man's legs were 'licked' into place! My malevolent imagery shattered! *bursts into tears* But its okay! *sniffle* I'm going to repost that chapter very soon, NYA! AHEM.  
Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to Salamander. Your attention to detail will make my corrections much easier. T'ank U!!! *huggles*  
  
Disclaimer: La la la! Spirited Away! La la la! Doesn't belong to me. La la la! I am broke! La la la! Plz, don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sound the boy made as he slumped to the ground echoed across the sudden stillness of the boiler room. Kamaji, frozen, was only jolted out of his trance by the sudden and furious activity of the soots. They swarmed around the newcomer in a frenzy of curiosity. It took Kamaji only a second to reach the stranger but calming the frantic soots took more energy. "You stupid furballs! Get away from there! You wanna turn back into soot?" was the familiar threat. The soots subdued enough to let Kamaji through, then pressed in close again for a better look. The kid looked terrible. He was burned, scratched, cut, bruised, broken, and - completely naked. "Strange..." he murmured as he lifted the boy. With two of his arms Kamaji laid out a blanket while he used two others to put the stranger down. Kamaji sighed. He really shouldn't be doing this; Yubaba wouldn't like it. But what else could he do? Kamaji reached for his herbs.  
  
Kamaji rarely awoke to the warm colors of dawn but that morning sunrise was allowed to spill through the open door of the boiler room and over the inhabitants within. Kamaji yawned, sat up, and check his guest. The stranger's chest rose and fell to the easy rhythm of sleep. The sunlight that lit the room cast a healthy glow over the sleeping youth but Kamaji was pleased to see that the color in his face was not the sun's doing alone. His skin, though pail, had regained its natural vibrancy and his cuts and burns had all but healed. Last night, while Kamaji had cleaned and bandaged the newcomer, the inconstant light of fire had hidden his face. Now, in the natural light of day, his features were clearly visible. The stranger had a kind face. His features, though young, were strong and well defined. His straight nose and mouth game the impression of honesty and his triangular jaw looked as if it were frequently clenched with determination. Hair that was faintly green framed his angular face. It was straight and stopped abruptly at his jaw. His bangs were cut short enough that his almond eyes, supported by high cheekbones, would not be veiled. Kamaji wondered absently what color those eyes would be once opened, but brushed the inconsequential thought away. Day was breaking; it time to work. The newcomer must have sensed it too because he stirred and opened his clear emerald eyes. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey friends, I have news! Good, bad, I dunno...but news nonetheless. Perhaps it has not been very obvious but I have put some effort into posting a chapter every day. I know how much I hate waiting for new chapters so, I figured that short, frequently posted chapters would be preferable to lengthy chapters that take a long time to write. However, the resulting haste has affected my writing for the worse. Quite likely the most noticeable factor has been the all too frequent typos that seem to permeate my fic! ARG!!!! It's a malevolent, image shattering, mood spoiling infestation of errors! *pants* Well, anyway, they're getting on my nerves...  
Also, after rereading, it seemed to create a choppiness that made it harder to get back into the fic. *sigh* Yes, I know I'm whining, wah wah wah. I just thought I'd let my meager audience know that I'll be slowing down for a while, sacrificing quantity for quality and whatnot. I shall still endeavor to update several times a week but I fear my stamina can no longer support my former wild pace.  
Oh, and BTW I figured out how to allow anonymous reviews! Unfortunately, the first one that reviewed my fic burned me. Plz, I completely respect your right to hate my fic, but if you are going to review at least tell me why, as opposed to rattling off the generic "you suck" (and all of its variations). That way I can learn from my mistakes and, hopefully, improve. *takes a bow* Thankyou!  
  
Disclaimer: C'mon! Chant it with me! Miazaki owns it, fate is very broke...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sleep was a soft quilt that Kohaku wrapped around himself. It was pleasant and soothing, but he vaguely sensed that the world was waking, and so Kohaku threw off the blanket of slumber he'd drawn over himself and opened his eyes.  
Kohaku blinked blearily at the monster before alarm penetrated his sleep filled mind. When what greeted his eyes finally registered he jerked so passionately that he became entangled in his blanket and fell, quite awkwardly, back to the hard floor.  
"Who are you?" Kohaku demanded as he pulled himself into a more defensible position.  
"I'm Kamaji, slave to the boilers that heat the baths." The creature chuckled. "Are you all right there?"  
"I'm fine," he replied guardedly. Then blinked. He was fine. He was covered. Practically head to toe in bandages, but Kohaku felt no pain.  
  
"You did this?" he asked hesitantly.  
Kamaji's chest rumbled with another sly chuckle. "I did, indeed," he wheezed. "But I must say, young man, that I am immeasurably curious as to who you are."  
Kohaku blinked. "...I am...Kohaku River."  
"I see..." Kamaji murmured. "And what brings you here?"  
He faltered. "...I-"  
"If you're looking for work I'd search elsewhere," he interrupted. "This is no place for young spirits. Yubaba rules the bathhouse with an iron hand. If you're not a paying customer she won't welcome you. Probably turn you into something...unnatural. A pig, maybe."  
"So this is a bathhouse," Kohaku stated.  
Kamaji grunted. "It's a place where spirits come when their work in the human world tires them out."  
His eyes widened. "Then this is the spirit world...not the human?"  
The six legged creature winced. "Hit your head a little hard there, didn't you?"  
"Please," Kohaku breathed. "I must know. Is this the spirit world?"  
  
"Well...yes, boy, it is..." Kamaji affirmed. "But how could you not know this?"  
He closed his eyes and set his palms upon the ground. He stayed like that for a moment, curled a little inward, so that his hair covered his face. "I think...I died," Kohaku answered quietly.  
Kamaji seemed surprised. "That's serious... It will make it difficult for you to get home, but it should still be possible, as long as your river perseveres." He instantly began to root around in his desk and, in the process, missed the lost expression on Kohaku's face.  
Clothes and parcels were suddenly sailing through the air. Kohaku ducked to avoid a flying shoe but was unable to escape the second. He leaped dexterously out of harm's way, landing in a crouch. His muscles worked smoothly but his battered extremities protested and one of his bandages came loose.  
"Yes, that should do," Kamaji announced. He strutted to the pile of junk with an extremely satisfied expression on his face. "This is what you'll need to get home." He held up a small slip of paper. "But, first, put these on." Kamaji threw a bundle of clothes at Kohaku.  
Kohaku caught the bundle with ease and examined it. "Why?"  
Kamaji snorted. "Haven't you ever used your human form before?"  
The youth shook his head. "I didn't know I had one."  
"Well, you'll need clothes. You may not have noticed yet but it gets cold around here," Kamaji explained. "And besides...It's not exactly normal for spirits to run around naked."  
Kohaku pulled on a cotton tunic and reached for the pants. "What is that paper?"  
"A train ticket. I've been saving for years but it looks like you need it more than I do. Take the tenth stop. That will take you to the only other portal I know of. When you died you were thrown through the gate closest to you, but you won't be able to leave that way. Kickbacks are a one way ride; you'll never be able to use that portal again. The other gate should still be open to you, though. Just don't die again, okay? I don't think you'd ever be able to go back then."  
Kohaku nodded absently as he slipped on a sandal.  
"Here." Kamaji handed him the packed satchel. "I've packed you some food and some water. It should last you the trip."  
The river spirit slung the pack over one shoulder. "Thank you Kamaji."  
He nodded. "Take care of yourself, Kohaku."  
  
Kohaku ambled thoughtfully into the sunny morning. He stopped before the wooden staircase and looked up. It was muck taller than he remembered, and quite in need of fixing. He began to climb the stairs, gazing at the horizon beyond. There was a sharp drop to one side ending in the strong wide river Kohaku had found himself in the previous night. The early morning sun bounced off the sparkly river and lit the sky beautifully.  
Out in the distance was a large flower field that undulated in the wind. Kohaku inhaled the fresh air. It was cool and clean and ruffled his hair, a welcome distraction from the thoughts echoing through his mind.  
Kamaji, the boiler man, had given him the train ticket assuming his river was alive. But Kohaku River was gone. Kohaku suppressed a surge of remorse. Even if he made it back to the human world where would he go? He had no home.  
Kohaku shook his head and climbed farther still. He couldn't go back. So what should he do now? Perhaps he could find a job somewhere but Kamaji had also warned him of the witch, Yubaba. Kohaku had no money so why would she be interested in him? He was nothing to her.  
He sighed and ran his hand along the side of the building as he ascended. The metal of the bathhouse was rough and warm to his fingers. It would be hard to find a job anywhere, now that he thought about it. Kohaku had no skills except those inherit to a river spirit. He could interact with water, draw strength from it if the spirit consented. He could fly, in his dragon form, and be quite vicious if needed, but Kohaku was not sure that he could still transform. This was obviously not a good place to try it.  
He stopped climbing and smoothly lowered himself to the step. Kohaku stared out at the luscious vista as he reclined and pondered. Aside from those meager skills he possessed only a dragon's innate affinity for magic. But it was untrained and underdeveloped. The only need a dragon had for magic was to control his river and that was so rarely required that it bordered on useless. A river spirit and his river were seldom separate. Only rogues used their power that way.  
Kohaku plucked at his tunic, still not used to the abrasive feel of clothes. Obviously, his magic would get him nowhere if he couldn't use it to help an employer. Kohaku would have to be trained first. And who would train him for free? No one, that's who. No one unless...there was something in it for them!  
Kohaku abruptly straightened, rigid with excitement. He could pledge his service in exchange for training! He would use the skills he learned to protect his employer. It just might work. Kohaku could have a home again.  
He rapidly bounded up the remaining stairs but instead of heading toward the station Kohaku strode through the main entrance of the bathhouse in search of Yubaba. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Er, hi... I know it's been a long time. I barely had the guts to post again. *bursts into tears* I'm so ASHAMED!!!! I haven't had any inspiration at all for a MONTH!!!! I tried to write, really I did, but nothing would come out. I feel terrible. *sniff* Not that it matters... I probably lost any readers I had before by abusing your attentions. I'm unworthy. In all seriousness, though, I really am sorry. It was irresponsible of me take such a break even if it was against my will. The least I could have done was post an apology/warning. I will be shocked and eternally grateful if anyone reads my fic again. If anyone does, please accept my thanks for your incredible tolerance of my inexcusable delay. By way of apology I plan to do two things. First is to strive for weekly updates. Second, I will be accepting flames. It is no less than I deserve.   
  
Finally I would like to thank Ares Sephiroth, who tried to convince me I am a good writer and told me not to get discouraged. If it were not for his boost to my self esteem it is very likely I would not be updating today. Thanks buddy.   
  
Disclaimer: I know *cough* that since I am such a good writer *cough* you all probably think that I own Spirited Away *cough cough*. I really don't though. I hope you all will recover from the shock. *dies as sarcasm reaches toxicity level*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kohaku could tell that this was a place of warm lights and good food, of rest and dance. But all of that vanished as soon as Kohaku entered the room. Patrons and workers alike stopped in their steps to stare at him. Whispers and glances followed Kohaku the ten steps it took to reach the front desk.   
  
He wondered what exactly it was that drew their eyes; he did not look so very different from some of the employees. That he took a human form was not unusual as it was far easier to manipulate things when one had hands. But what Kohaku could not know was that it was not so much his appearance that set him apart as the way he carried himself. He was a dragon and it showed. Perhaps he had no claws, no fangs, but his power manifested in the proud set of his shoulders and in the sure tilt of his chin. Though his legs moved it did not seem that Kohaku walked, but rather that the earth spun beneath him, bringing him closer to that which he desired. He never faltered in his steps he never once glanced at his feet. He was a river spirit, earth friend, and trusted it to take care of him.   
  
Kohaku stopped when he reached the desk and looked calmly at the foreman. "I'd like to see Yubaba."  
  
The man started, shocked. "You...what?"  
  
"Yubaba. I'd like to see her."  
  
The foreman still had the look of someone who was not sure he'd heard right when he responded, "Sir, if you would like a bath I'm sure that I can find someone to help you. There's really no need for you to see Yubaba."  
  
Kohaku shook his head. "That won't be necessary: I'm not a customer. Please take me to her."   
  
"But, sir, I'm sure I-" A loud ring interrupted him. He picked up the phone. "Yes?"  
  
The low and throaty voice that answered was clearly audible. "You idiot! Bring him to me now!"   
  
The foreman gulp and murmured "Yes, mam," at the dead phone. He glanced at Kohaku. "This way."   
  
The foreman led Kohaku across the bustling ground floor and over to a nearby elevator. They waited for the spirits to get out before entering and pulling the lever. The doors closed and Kohaku felt the floor rise beneath him. They were moving quite fast; the lights from the other floors flashed at a steady pace in the dim elevator. Gradually the flashes slowed until they stopped at a floor near the middle of the tower. The foreman got out and Kohaku followed him through a series of hallways until they reached another elevator. Again the foreman pulled a lever and they continued their ascent.   
  
"Just one more," the foreman murmured as they left the elevator once more.   
  
This floor was a steamy haven. Dozens of odd looking customers made their way over bridges to luxurious baths. Kohaku glanced below the bridge to the lower floor. It was filled with lazing spirits and warm baths. He left the warm light and merry music.   
  
This elevator was fancier than the others. It was made of polished mahogany and trimmed in gold. Kohaku remained silent. Elegant though it was this elevator lent a sense of menace that the others lacked.   
  
The elevator stopped. Kohaku stepped out but the foreman didn't follow. He seemed subdued as he said, "This is where I leave you."  
  
Kohaku tilted his head. "You aren't coming?"   
  
He laughed shakily. "Are you kidding? Nobody goes there." Without another word he pulled the lever and the doors closed.   
  
Kohaku gazed at the elevator doors a moment longer, then turned and looked at the hallway. The walls bore beautiful engravings of flowers that shown with rich color. The floors were made of polished jade and the walls were supported by marble pillars. Kohaku could see two large doors, both of mahogany. He walked over to them and hesitantly touched one of the gold handles.   
  
Kohaku froze and his eyes widened when the golden knocker spoke in that same low voice. "Come in."  
  
The door swung open revealing a beautiful blue room but his eyes had barely touched it when the next door swung open, followed by another and another and yet two more.   
  
"I haven't got all day, you know," came the irritated voice.   
  
Kohaku calmed and forced himself through the gaudy rooms, one at a time, sparing no time to gaze around. His eyes strayed only once as he passed through the fourth room, a room of portraits. They covered the walls, leaving little space between, and they all looked alike. They were a line of witches, he could tell, a family lineage. Each portrait showed a graying woman, old but not ancient. Kohaku's eyes were drawn to the last portrait, a woman with her hair in a bun. She was old but Kohaku could still see the girl she had been through the wrinkles. She had been beautiful, he thought, with her earthy eyes and stubborn chin. Her only flaw would have been her nose: it was far too large.   
  
He left the room and walked through a hall of pottery. There he hesitated, for there were two paths to choose from. Kohaku considered, then turned down the dark hall. For some reason he was sure Yubaba was that way. He could see his reflection in the blood red walls. It was marred only by golden swirls. Kohaku turned his face away and walked to the end of the hall. He knocked once on the door and entered.   
  
  
  
Yubaba didn't look up when the boy opened the door. Instead she continued to work, recording the figures of her profits from the day before. She'd hoped that it would make him uncomfortable, perhaps fidget. Yubaba loved to have the upper hand but this was one of the few times she thought she'd need it. She was reasonably sure she knew what he wanted; what she couldn't figure out was why. That could be dangerous knowledge withheld, and if she was to extract it from him she'd need all the help she could get. Without even having seen him she knew he'd be stubborn.   
  
As usual Yubaba was right on the money: the boy made not a sound, but waited patiently for her to acknowledge him.   
  
"So," she breathed. "I hear you're looking for a job."   
  
"Yes," he replied calmly.   
  
Yubaba grunted. She knew she'd surprised him but he'd manage to disguise it perfectly. "Well." She smiled smugly. "I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place. There aren't any positions open at the moment."   
  
He remained unperturbed. "Then you already have an apprentice?" he asked.   
  
"What?!" she squawked.   
  
"You said there aren't any positions open," he pointed out. "Does that mean you have an apprentice already?"   
  
She recovered her wits and glared at him. "I am not accepting apprentices at this time, and if I were why do you think I would choose you?"  
  
"Because I have power," he replied, "and I don't know how to use it. You could teach me. I would learn quickly."   
  
Yubaba sneered. "Not just any spirit with a breath of magic can become an apprentice. You have to be really powerful to be worth the effort. And you have to moldable. Are you moldable, boy?"   
  
He was silent for a moment before he answered. "Perhaps. But that's beside the point. What matters is that you can help me and I can help you. You can teach me magic. And I can use that magic to help you."   
  
She didn't reply but instead stared at him searchingly. He was a young spirit, she could tell, though undoubtedly far older than the oldest human. And he was thin. However, Yubaba was sure that he was strong and that he would keep his word, if he gave it. But what she needed to know was whether or not his magic was worth training and if she could manipulate him. Yubaba slowly ran her eyes down his body, observing his stubborn jaw, his set shoulders and relaxed hands with their nimble fingers. She noticed his strong legs and the way he stood, poised on the earth, perfectly balanced, totally at ease. Her attention returned to his face where she met his fearless gaze. Foremost in his eyes was determination and honestly, but lurking beneath the surface was pain. Pain and power.   
  
Yubaba grinned. She was certain, now, that the boy had power. She was also certain that part of his power came from pain, and that if the pain increased so would the magic. She chuckled wickedly. The same pain that made him strong would be the means by which she made him hers. She made her decision.   
  
"Tomorrow, dawn. Be there or be gone."   
  
For the first time he dropped his defenses, just a little. "Does this mean I can stay?" he asked hopefully.   
  
Yubaba sniffed. "Tomorrow is a test. If you pass it you can stay." Indeed, she thought, if you pass it I doubt I'll let you leave.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention that almost all of the details about the rooms Kohaku saw were really in the movie. The only thing I added was the extra portraits in the fourth room. If you watch the movie there was one portrait but you couldn't see the rest of the room. I just pretended there were more. Who knows? There might have been. Thanx! Bye. 


End file.
